A Fatal Promise
by Swansong33626022
Summary: When Dewdrop makes a fatal promise, he and his freinds set out on a quest to undo it and save the clans. But mysteries are lurking in the shadows, and if Dewdrop and his freinds fail, the clans could be destroyed...Will they succeed or will they perish?
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

BlossomClan

Leader Stormstar-dark gray cat with amber eyes

Deputy Lightningtail-ginger tom with black zigzags all over his body

Medicine cat Littlefawn-slim light brown tabby she cat

Warriors (most senior to youngest)

Redoak-reddish brown tom with brown ears and warm brown eyes

Icemeadow-white she cat with blue eyes

Pinefrost-brown tabby tom

Mothfoot-gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Seedspots-black and white tom

Grayclaw-gray she cat

Braveheart-dark ginger tom

Crackleap-tortoiseshell tom with a black stripe running down his back

Milkears-cream tom with white ears and is always very nervous  
Wolfsong-dark gray she cat with black stripes on her face

Antfur-brown tom with black spots all over his fur

Lionwind-golden tabby tom with darker stripes and wise amber eyes

Whirlbreeze-silver tabby she cat

Volepelt-gray tom

Dusttail-tortoiseshell she cat

Apprentices

Birdpaw-brown she cat

Frostpaw-white she cat

Mousepaw-gray tom

Queens

Brackenleaf-light ginger she cat

Clovereyes-light brown she cat with light green eyes

Kits: Orangekit, Pouncekit, Featherkit, Lightkit, Rainbowkit

Oceanclan

Leader Seastar-blue gray she cat

Deputy Waveclaw-blue gray tom

Medicine cat Sandmouse- sand colored she cat

Warriors (senior to youngest)

Rockstealth-black tom with jet green eyes

Palmtail-ginger she cat with white spots

Sungaze-dark ginger she cat

Beetleclaw-black tom

Bluedawn-blue gray she cat

Nobleheart-ginger tom

Windvoice-silver tabby tom

Whitefoot-white tom

Leapfur-light brown she cat

Night-originally a rogue, black tom

Raintail-gray tom with darker flecks

Cormorantfeather-thin gray she cat

Apprentices

Fishpaw-silver tabby tom

Swimpaw-blue gray she cat

Cloudclan

Leader Mintstar-small gray and white she cat

Deputy-Leafpelt-ginger tom

Medicine cat-Dappleforest-black and white tom

Warriors (most senior to youngest)

Ashtail-gray tom with a white chest

Sageleaf-gray and white she cat, Mintstar's sister

Thrushwing-light brown she cat with darker flecks

Gingerlight-ginger tom

Lilypool-ginger and white she cat with blue eyes

Skyfur-blue gray she cat

Eagleclaw-brown tabby tom

Hawktalon-brown she cat

Shadowscar-black she cat

Spottednose-tortoiseshell she cat

Mistyfur-gray she cat

Snakeheart-black tom with a brown chest

Fluffdaisy-fluffy gray she cat with a ginger chest

Viperfang-gray mottled tom

Brownstreak-white tom with a brown stripe on his back

Hollypelt-black she cat

Apprentices

Goldpaw-golden she cat

Wildpaw-tortoiseshell she cat with fur sticking up in all directions

Dreampaw-gray and white she cat

Crystalpaw-white she cat

Queens

Cherryfeather-tortoiseshell she cat

Kits:Bluekit, Skykit, Flykit


	2. Chapter 2

"Dewdrop, Dewdrop, wake up!" A soft voice called in my ear. I blinked open my eyes and stood up, yawning, as I took in the silver tabby she cat in front of me. Her stomach and paws were white, and her eyes were clear blue. She wacked me gently over the ear with a paw and licked me on the shoulder. I smiled and nudged her. Willowsplash, of course. I liked her a bit, okay a _lot,_ but it was no big deal. I stretched and my dream came back to me in a flash. I looked down at my pale ginger paws and wondered about it. It had been odd. Very odd. I turned to Willowsplash. I was going to tell her about my dream. "Willowsplash, I had a dream", I began, feeling awkward. She nodded. "Well, it was a weird dream, and I think I should tell you about it". Willowsplash did not react, and I carried on. "Well, I was standing in a dark forest, and the trees were covered with moss and vines. There was no prey, and the eerie light came from neither moon nor star. A circle of cats was surrounding me. A light gray she cat stepped forward, and I thought she looked familiar, but I couldn't remember why. She asked me to make a promise. She told me to promise to do whatever she said when she came to me in dreams. She said she was gong to help me control all the clans. She was going to help me become the best clan leader ever. So I promised. She seemed very happy about it. She was satisfied, so she left, and the other cats started to fade. And then, well, I woke up." While I had been talking, Willowsplash's eyes had grown wider and wider. I looked at her. She was horrified. "And you actually promised?" She spat. Her eyes were gleaming. "That cat could be dangerous! She could be from the dark forest! I don't care if you know her, I'm sure that cat is evil. You must have visited the dark forest! Dewdrop, are you evil?" I shook my head, confused. I had never heard of a dark forest, and the cat had seemed nice. Willowsplash looked away. Then she turned to me. "A long, long time ago, before our elder's elders were born, there were four clans, not three. Their names were ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. The dark forest, the evil cats among the clans, started gathering cats from the living world and visiting them in their dreams. Training them to fight. Training them to hate the clans. Even the clans they belonged to. They had wounds, terrible wounds, and some were killed. The cats were merciless. Then, at the end, the dark forest led their warriors to attack the clans and rule. The cats fought back hard, and barely won. But the dark forest cats seem to not have given up. Their will is strong. They are trying to draw more cats to them, so they can launch another attack. They think that three clans are easier to take over then four. So they are finding young cats and drawing them into their ranks. You should be careful, Dewdrop. There are more dark forest cats now". I stared at her, terrified about what I had just done. Willowsplash touched the tip of her tail to my flank. She stared at me, and sighing, walked away. I didn't know what to do, so I walked over to the fresh kill pile to eat something. But as soon as I reached it, Icemeadow, a white she cat, hurtled into camp, shrieking. "Fox! Fox under the hill! The apprentices are running right toward it! They can't stop themselves!" Then she turned and pelted out of camp, me and a couple other warriors bounding after. My paws tingled. It wa time for action.


End file.
